A change of heart
by pantherxii
Summary: It's a slight AU fic focusing on V3's Kirumi and Korekiyo during a kind of alternate version of the killing game more info inside
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to A change of heart which like the description kind of says this is a slight AU fic about Korekiyo and Kirumi and besides that I apologize if any of the characters seem a bit out of character at times and like that I will let you read the first chapter now.

Korekiyo is talking to Kirumi about the observation she helped him with as he finishes up with their conversation as he examines her thinking if she could be a good friend for her sister perhaps as he just continues on his way feeling a bit thankful for the help by the maid not knowing of what will happen in the near future. now after being freed from Gonta and Kokichi he runs for the dorms before stopping to see Kirumi outside thinking about something.

"Something wrong?" Korekiyo asks in his creepy tone getting her attention before she just ignores him and walks into the dorms clearly something up with her not knowing of the murder that just happened so he walks into his room closing and locking the door behind him. "You interested in her or is it just curiosity?" Korekiyo asks himself while unzipping his mask and in a higher pitch as he zips it again looking a bit normal with a bit of a laugh as if he's having a normal conversation with someone. "Interested in someone of course not my heart is only for you my dear sister and it is my job as an anthropologist to be interested in how humans act both the beautiful and ugly parts." Korekiyo answers himself as he laughs a bit from his words before remembering earlier with the bugs making him feel a bit tired of that event.

Now Korekiyo finds himself in the second class trial as Kirumi is about to be punished as he just looks at her with eyes filed with curiosity of what she will do before she starts running away making him smile under the mask at the beautifulness of such an ugly act before at the same time feeling a bit bad for her so he just looks at the others and Monokuma. "If you want, you can punich me but I don't want to partake in this watching anymore." Korekiyo states before leaving but secretly follows Kirumi wanting to see what happens closer as he sees the crowd of people bothering her before she starts climbing the throned vine making Korekiyo watch interested and feeling something inside as she gets closer to the top even with her clothes starting to get shredded by the saws.

"You know what Korekiyo go ahead try to save her she might be an interesting friend later on it seems." Korekiyo says in his sister's tone as he sees her grab at the top to touch the ceiling as he sees Monosuke get pushed in the center making Korekiyo act fast as he kicks Monosuke out of the way and reaches his arms out knowing that it won't stop the impact fully but hopefully enough to save a life not knowing that Monosuke hits a wall as Kirumi plummets right into his arms knowing that the others probably got stopped from viewing it if he could probably guess that Monokuma would rather pretend that Kirumi is dead than have the others know that she's still alive.

Korekiyo looks down to his arms holding the fatally injured woman as he starts to walk outside and arrives at the dorms and enters his room and places her on the bed and starts to dress her wounds with bandages similar to the ones he's wearing before he hears his door get slammed open to reveal an angry Monokuma in his doorway before storming in with the door closing behind him. "How dare you ruin a punishment breaking a rule now I should punish you!" Monokuma yells to see Korekiyo still calm as he just stares at Monokuma clearly not that scared of the bear.

"Last I checked I didn't see any regulation saying anything about interfering with a punishment." Korekiyo argues making Monokuma just more angry as he points his claws at the anthropologist before stepping back to stop from just killing the student as he looks at the injured maid with an idea of what to do, "Fine but here's the situation then she is your responsibility and you will not let the others know that she is still alive and if you commit a murder and are found guilty then she will also get punished and don't think of killing her because it will not count since to everyone else she is dead." Monokuma explains before leaving with Korekiyo looking at the woman now in tattered clothes and bandages all over her wounds practically almost all over her body as he sits in the chair after doublechecking the bandages to make sure she's alright and falls asleep in the chair.

The next morning Korekiyo wakes up the next day to first go into the bathroom to make sure he's prepared for the day taking his time as he hears faint noises of someone moving clearly it's Kirumi starting to wake up so he leaves the bathroom ready for the day as he sees the injured Kirumi trying to sit up but is stopped by Korekiyo who just looks at her passively as she looks at him with raw emotions close to how she acted during the last part of the trial. "What happened I need to get out to help the nation." Kirumi says almost pained from her body's state as she speaks making Korekiyo just laugh a little amused on how she's still willing that she needs to escape even in her current state.

"Well Kirumi I guess in a way you are dead well to everyone else that is so you are bound to me in a way." Korekiyo replies making Kirumi look at him wary and almost a sign of being very upset making him feel mixed feelings of interest and excitement to feeling only a tiny bit bad for her as he walks to the door getting her to speak up once again. "Where are you going and what do you mean by what you said?" Kirumi asks a bit concerned for her own well being making Korekiyo turn to face her but stops himself when Monokuma pops up in the middle of the room and looks at Korekiyo and then at Kirumi kind of scaring the maid thinking that the bear will try to punish her again.

"Korekiyo, go get yourself and Kirumi some food, and now to you Kirumi I have come up with a better idea with you and its that your life is connected to Korekiyo after he saved you and I don't just mean as a maid or servant I mean if he gets executed so do you and he must also keep you being alive a secret which just have to be despai for you not to do what you're told by others and now bye." Monokuma explains as Korekiyo leaves accidentaly leaving the door open a bit as he makes sure he's alone in the main room of the dorms.

"Korekiyo to save and now being tied to an ignorant child is a bit bad especially for us you know, you're going to make it more difficult for you in the future." Korekiyo scolds himself as his sister making him look downwards as he nods. "I understand sister." Korekiyo agrees in his normal voice before leaving for the dining hall for breakfast now for him and Kirumi.

Korekiyo arrives at the dining hall before anyone else does so he can get Kirumi at least something to eat before helping everyone go exploring since they should get some items after the trial, as he leaves the dining hall through the outside door he sees Shuichi who stops to look at him a bit cuirous on what the anthropologist is doing. "Why do you have two plates Kiyo?" Shuichi asks with Korekiyo just simply stating that he might just be a bit extra hungry with him walking away instead of saying anything further with him heading to the dorms.

And that is the end of the first chapter I know it a bit on the short side but it will eventually get longer through the other chapters and I apologize for the beginning bit being a little bit everywhere and besides that you can tell me how you feel about this or your opinion on it and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

welcome to chapter two of A change of heart which I will just let you get straight to the chapter,

Kirumi is sitting up in the bed after Korekiyo just left to go join the others as she just looks at her almost empty plate feeling empty to not be able to take anyone's tasks but also severely hurt from the injuries of the execution making her look at the chair where Korekiyo after going into Kirumi's room left some spare clothes for the ultimate maid. Kirumi ends up lifting herself up from the bed and lands on the floor on unsteady legs feeling enough pain to almost send her downwards in excruciating pain shocked that she can stand at all from the pain before she finally limp over to the chair and grabs the identical clothing to what she was wearing as she decides to try to limp towards the bathroom to wash up and try to check her wounds just in case.

Kirumi leaves the bathroom now cleaned up with new clothes on as she sees Monosuke waiting in the room to revel he also seemed to survive the class trial as she looks at him a bit confused at the monokub's presence in the room, "Why are you here?" Kirumi asks as she stops where she is and looks at the Monokub who walks over to the door after noticing that she is in the main room now. "Before Monodam stripped Pops' title of being headmaster from him which by the way happened he wanted us to make sure you were somehow in the vicinity of the flashback light when it's being used so come on." Monosuke says a bit impatently as he opens the door and leads Kirumi out of the dorms carefully not to meet up with any of the other students on accident.

The two end up walking to the dining hall but stops in the store with the door ajar as they watch everyone walk by to the dining hall with Kirumi now and then wincing in pain since she haven't fully recovered from the punishment, after everyone enters the dining hall the two walk back out in the hall with Monosuke opening the door just enough for Kirumi to look in. After they use the flashback light Kirumi starts to remember a memory of what looks like a funeral for her and the rest of the class making her step backwards a little bit afraid of what she just remembered and decides to go back to the dorms not wanting to be caught and just want to think about the memory as she holds one of her sides feeling pain every time she takes a step.

Korekiyo arrives at his room as he starts to notice the whole dormitory seems like it has been cleaned a bit recently as he enters his room to see Kirumi finishing up cleaning his room surprising him a bit as he closes the door behind him getting her attention as she looks at him and the plate in his hands of food from the dining hall as he notices the bit of pain in her movement and in her eyes. "It is quite interesting to see someone like you in so much pain and still work." Korekiyo comments as he puts the plate on the table as he sees Kirumi sit in the chair with a sigh while looking at the food.

"Well that and I have nothing to do in this room and not being able to really leave the room I decided to clean and to ignore the pain as well." kirumi kind of lies clearly not telling him how she was technically there when they used the flashback light making Korekiyo sit on his bed as he speaks, "There is not much I can do since I don't when a room is empty or when it isn't but also be a bit glad that you weren't there, we used the flashback light and it confused us with Shuichi saying it must be fake sine it was a memory of us looking at what seems to be our funeral or something like that." Korekiyo explains as he stands up seeing her get curious while he eaves the room for a moment making Kirumi start eating while only thinking of what to do now.

The next day, Kirumi decides to lay in bed a bit longer to try to rest since Korekiyo left for the dining hall as she starts to now think if she really should trust the anthropologist, at the moment Korekiyo eventually starts coming back to his room with a plate and a slight sour mood from the Necronomicon motive and the start of the student council as he starts to open the door but stops himself halfway when looking at Kirumi for some reason now reminiscing of him visiting his sister when she was alive and in the hospital.

"She kind of reminds me of you sister being stuck in a spot against you own wants but for different reasons." Korekiyo says before he looks around to make sure he's alone and unzips his mask to let his 'sister' speak, "In some ways yes but she's not me korekiyo because I am with you." Korekiyo replies to himself in the higher pitch voice, "you're right sister." Korekiyo agrees in his regular voice while zipping up the mask before he walks in noticing that Kirumi is now looking curious and a bit concerned to show she might've heard a bit of his conversation.

"Sorry just mumbling to myself about what happened, Angie decided to pretty much start a cult and the next motive is a Necronomicon with the apparent possibility to revive one of the dead, which now that I'm thinking about it we could possibly 'use' it to bring you 'back'." Korekiyo explains lying a bit about the first part now getting Kirumi's full attention with at first a smile until she really thinks about being put back in danger during the killing game making her look downwards at the bed as Korekiyo puts the plate on the table.

"As good as that sounds Korekiyo if you really think about it though if I get put back in two things could possibly happen either Monokuma will find a way to get rid of me or one of the others just won't forgive what I've done and kill me, I just don't think it would be wise nevertheless in my state which would be suspicious to begin with for them." Kirumi points out making Korekiyo nod in agreement as he decides to help her out of help to see a look of pain as he grabs her arm making him look away a bit apologetic before he helps her fully out of bed to see her wince in pain as she walks over to the table and sits down as she just sighs.

"I don't want to think anything negatively but maybe you should have just let me die, being trapped here now definitely unable to escape, I have now failed my duty." Kirumi says softly as Korekiyo looks at her for a moment in a sympathetic way but stops himself as he heads over to the door without looking at her, "well I'm going to be in my lab looking in there, I'll be back later." Korekiyo replies as he leaves the room and closes the door after him leaving Kirumi alone leading to just an unproductive day for her with her being alone until near nighttime when Korekiyo arrives to the room with her meal which when he does this time as he hands her the plate he hears a chuckle from her making him look surprised at why all of a sudden that Kirumi would chuckle.

"It's ironic don't you think Korekiyo the way I'm being treated right now, I killed the ultimate tennis pro which in a way was close enough of being the ultimate prisoner in a way and now I'm kind of being treated in the same way as a prisoner." Kirumi explains with her chuckling coming to a stop making Korekiyo kneel next to her showing an uncharacteristic act of him actually showing sympathy towards her as he starts to think what his sister must've felt in her last days as he puts a hand on kirumi's shoulder.

"I'm not trying to keep you in here like a prisoner here sister it's just for your sake to stay in her for now, I-I mean Kirumi." Korekiyo says as he notices what he accidentally called Kirumi making Kirumi look at him shocked and confused as he steps back panicking a bit trying to call himself without needing his 'sister' to help him. "Korekiyo why didyou call me sister?" Kirumi asks a little concerned for the anthropologist who is still panicking so he takes a quick breather, "Um I didn't call you anything of the sort I'll be back." Korekiyo replies as he runs out of the room and closes the door as he walks outside for a breather and walks to his lab for a quick moment to be alone, when he gets in his lab he closes the door and stands in the room.

"I'm sorry sister it was an accident I will never call her that again!" Korekiyo apologizes while unzipping his mask, "You know I will forgive you Korekiyo but you can't just call her that I am your caring sister not her and she will never be anything close to you like I am." Korekiyo scolds himself as he wraps his arms around himself as if he was imagining someone holing him close to them. "You're right you always ae right sister." Korekiyo agrees with himself in his normal as he continues to do this until it becomes nighttime in which he heads back to the dorms for the night.

The next day, when Korekiyo enters the dorm room with Kirumi's breakfast both of them look uncomfortable especially Korekiyo knowing what Angie did from block the manhole and breaking the flashback light while Kirumi looks at him a bit more cautious of him as he silently puts the plate on the table before Kirumi beaks the silence. "So who what kind of person was your sister?" Kirumi ends up asking catching Korekiyo off guard before he decides to answer her question, "She's always been a sickly girl and ended staying at a hospital." Korekiyo answers trying to not tell her too much as he looks at her briefly as he heads to the door with Kirumi looking over at him feeling a little bad now after hearing that.

now at night, Korekiyo is in one of the empty rooms near his lab while looking at the crosspiece to start sawing it but starts to stop, "I don't think this is smart sis we're even risking Kirumi's life as well." Korekiyo says to himself before unzipping his mask, "Korekiyo do you care for some woman over what your sister wants you to do?" Korekiyo asks himself in a high pitch voice making him seem a little nervous, "No of course not, I only care about you and you know that." Korekiyo replies with a bit of nervousness in his voice, "Then do it and get your sister another friend Korekiyo." Korekiyo commands himself in the high pitch voice making him nod in agreement so he turns back to the middle of the room.

And that is the end of chapter two and like always if you want you can give me your opinion on the story and I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
